Step In
by valele
Summary: I never wanted to go out with Shane Gray. Actually, I never even liked him. One-shot, possible full-length.
1. Prologue

**New story! Hope you like :).**

**--**

I never wanted to go out with Shane Gray. Actually, I never even liked him. When I won the meet and greet passes at the concert, I was excited about meeting Connect 3, but more than just them, I wanted to meet Jason Green, my biggest celebrity crush since I was a tiny little twelve-year-old.

Yeah, well, if you'd told me back then I'd end up dating Shane but pressed against Jason's hotel door with his lips on mine, I wouldn't believe you at all. And I might've called a mental institution.

But here I am, and there he is. Jason's a better kisser than Shane, but that could have something to do with the fact that I have never wanted to kiss Shane, throughout our whole relationship – in fact, just the thought of kissing him makes me want to throw up.

Maybe I'll explain why I'm with Shane. Maybe I won't.

Jason slips his hands under my shirt, pressing them to my lower back as I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my level. He's an insanely good kisser – not too rough, but not boring, either. I tug at his hair a little while he pulls my shirt up, inch by inch.

Where did he learn to kiss like this? I wish I'd known before I started dating Shane. I hitch up a leg around his waist, and he picks me up in his arms and carries me to his bed, where he sets me down gently, a great contrast to the way he's kissing me. I moan softly as I pull him to me again, and wrap both my legs around his waist.

He seems surprised by this sound and pulls away. "No, I… We shouldn't," he says, and instead of answering, I pull him to me again, kissing him deeply. This distracts him and he pulls away to take my shirt off, staying back to let his eyes roam down my body. I grin at him and pull his shirt off.

"It's only fair," I explain. Jason nods and pushes me back on the bed, climbing on top of me as his hands reach behind my back to unclasp my bra. He lets it fall off, and I can't help but notice how much more comfortable I feel being half-naked with him than I ever did with Shane.

Jason grins and leans down to press kisses down my chest, and I shudder involuntarily. Shane is… Shane is rough and violent and likes using his teeth, and from what I've heard, Nate is sweet and gentle and likes making love. Shane would seriously fuck me in a bathroom, but apparently, Nate won't do it if it's not on a bed.

And Jason? Jason's somewhere in the middle, I suppose, like he always is. He's not as sarcastic as Shane, yet not as sweet as Nate. Not as good a singer as Shane, but not as good with all instruments like Nate. The only thing Jason excels in – besides kissing, as I learned today – is playing guitar.

Watching him play guitar… Honestly? It's a huge turn on. I always liked him best because he was the one no one noticed, yet what he does is so extremely important to the band. How could you not like him? I mean… Well, what he's doing right now more than proves how amazing and deserving he is. Connect 3 fans are extremely ungrateful.

My head falls back as Jason's lips near my breasts, and I shiver again. "That feels good," I mutter, and I hear Jason chuckle against my skin. "Don't laugh at me," I mumble, and he pulls away to look at me, a look in his eyes I couldn't really describe.

"What?" I ask quietly, starting to frown.

Jason touches my cheek lightly. "It's just that… I want this so badly," he said softly, and I look at him, a little surprised.

"You do? Really?" I ask, and he nods. "Well, so do I."

Jason smiles and kisses me gently, not as roughly as before. I don't mind, really, because it feels just as great as before, and I can't help but think that I wish Shane were this nice. This perfect.

I moan again, because I can't help it, but Jason doesn't react this time. He just pushes me back on the bed again, running his hands down my body. I wrap my legs around his waist once more, and then decide against it, instead reaching down to undo his jeans, pushing them off anxiously. I don't think I've ever been this willing to have sex, or this turned on.

Jason chuckles quietly and helps me get them off. I smile sheepishly at him, and he just kisses my forehead. One thing I love about Jason is that even though we're about to (what I'm sure will be) wild, passionate sex, he takes time to kiss my forehead and things like that.

Why did I date Shane? Of all the things I've done in my life, that's the one I've regretted the most. Why would I have dated Shane, when I could have been with Jason?

Jason pulls me out of my thoughts when he kisses me a little more forcefully than before, his hands sliding down my body to the waistband of my skirt. He tries to pull it down, but can't figure out how, so I guide his hands to the zipper in my back and help him while he smiles sheepishly. I kiss his smile and run my hands down his back while he pulls off my skirt.

So here we are, half-naked. I look at Jason and see, undoubtedly, the same way I feel about this – that I am completely sure I want to go on. I don't want to stop and I don't care if I regret it at some point, but right now, that doesn't matter. He pulls my panties down slowly, almost tentatively, and I cup his face in my hands. "It's okay," I tell him, and he blushes.

Blushes! That's the cutest thing ever! I smile at him, and he nods before he takes off my panties. I lean back on the bed and sigh, my hands wandering to the waistband of his boxers and slapping the elastic. I pull them down slowly, just like he'd done with me a moment before.

Soon enough, he's lying on top of me again, our limbs so tangled I can't tell where mine ends and his start. I sigh again and kiss him softly and he slides into me tentatively. I nod. "I'm not a virgin, Jase," I remind him.

"Right," he says, and moves a little faster, his hips rocking against mine. I moan, my back arching as my chest presses to his, and he leans down to kiss my neck before trailing kisses down to my breasts.

I shudder again (it seems he does this to me a lot) and moan a little louder. I guess this tells him I'm enjoying myself (which I am), because he speeds up and thrusts into me faster than before.

I cry out in pleasure, and I can feel his smile against my chest. I wrap my legs around his waist, changing the angle he was entering me at and feel a wave of pleasure wash over me once more.

At some point throughout all this, I lose all conscious thought, and when I finally become aware of what's going on, he's pulled out of me and all I remember is pleasure to the point that I felt I was in heaven. I have _never_ felt that with Shane. What does that tell you?

Jason smiles at me, and I smile back before sitting up and looking at the clock on the nightstand. "Shoot, I have to go!" I exclaim, standing up and gathering my clothes. I get dressed quickly without looking back at Jason, because I know that what I will see there will mean I won't ever leave.

I take a deep breath and straighten my hair before opening the door. As I walk out, I hear a quiet "Bye, Mitchie," and close my eyes before opening them again and stepping back into the role of Shane Gray's girlfriend.

**--**

**Smutty. I know. Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**So… I know it's been ages since I wrote the prologue, but school has been crazy and I only get an hour a day on the computer. Actually, I'm grounded right now so I don't get any computer time whatsoever. I'm in my journalism class, taking advantage of the time I have.**

**--**

(The beginning)

"Oh, my God, I can't believe we're going to meet Connect 3!" my best friend, Sierra, exclaims, giggling. "Connect 3! Shane, Nate, and Jason! We're going to meet them!"

I roll my eyes but giggle despite myself. I can't exactly deny I'm excited, or that I've been waiting for this since I was twelve or that meeting Jason White is a dream come true for me. "I know, Sierra, you've already told me. About twenty times, too," I say.

Sierra smiles sheepishly. "I know but… I mean… You know what I mean!" she exclaims and I shrug. We step closer to the table where the band is meeting all the screaming girls who are just as excited to meet them, if not more. It's hard to believe we're actually going to meet them, considering how hard it is to get meet and greet passes, but thanks to Sierra's determination to get them, no matter what it took, we did. And well, that's why we're here.

We take another step toward the table and as the lucky fans who have already met them move away, we can finally see them. Sierra's eyes widen and all the talking she'd been doing before (and she talks a _lot_ when she's nervous or excited) stops. She elbows me in the stomach, surprisingly harsh.

"Ouch, Sierra!" I exclaim, wincing. "Why did you have to hit me? That hurt!"

Sierra points at the table where the band is, signing autographs and taking pictures, and I follow her gaze to see Shane Gray staring directly at me. I blush immediately and look away, feeling exposed.

"Shane Gray is staring at you," Sierra whispers, still looking at him in shock. I pull her hand and turn her so her back is to the band.

"Stop looking!" I say, shaking my head. "That's rude."

Sierra smiles sheepishly and turns back to look at them again. I look up hesitantly to see Shane still staring at me, and I wonder why on Earth he would. What am I, besides another fan? One who doesn't even like him, too! Why isn't Jason the one looking at me? Why is Shane looking at _me_? Why is _Shane_ looking at me? I sigh and look down again, playing with the bracelet we received when we got the passes.

The line moves up, and this time, there's only a couple of girls separating us from the band. We're so close, in fact, that I can hear Jason talk, and I almost melt at the sound. As you've probably realized, I'm not one of those fans who say they can't pick a favorite because they love them all too much – I can definitely pick one. Jason White. When I first started listening to the band, I fell in love with the playful smile he showed on their CD cover, with the occasional time you could hear his voice, and with every single guitar solo.

I'm not obsessed. I don't have any posters of them up on my room, and I don't try to get good seats just because I'll be closer to them. I go to their concerts because I love their music, I buy their CDs and watch their music videos because I enjoy them as a band. Not because I want to marry Jason. I just happen to like him better than Shane and Nate.

The girls in front of us step up to the table, and I watch Jason, mesmerized by the sound of his laugh. I look away for a minute and see Shane still looking at me, and I frown. What if this is some kind of sign? What if it means that because Shane likes me, I might be able to also get Jason to like me?

I smile to myself when I think of this, and the next time I look up, I see Shane smiling at me. Did he think I was smiling at him? Because I wasn't. Before I can react to this or look away, the girls they'd been talking to leave and it's our turn. Sierra smiles brightly and steps up to them, wrapping her arms around Nate immediately, who looks a little surprised. I smile shyly at Jason, and he smiles back.

"Hey! What's your name?" he asks, and for a minute, I can't think of an answer.

"Mitchie," I say quietly, blushing as he hugs me. I wrap my arms around his waist and close my eyes, enjoying the one second I get to be in his arms. Too soon, however, my second is over and Sierra is hugging him, and I step over to Nate as he smiles and hugs me. Before I know it, I'm standing in front of Shane, but all I can think about is how it felt to be in Jason's arms. I don't realize Shane is talking to me, and I just nod along, blushing brightly just at the thought of Jason's hug.

"So give me your number and I'll call you tomorrow," Shane says and I look up suddenly, shocked. Why does he want my number? When did we get to a point in the conversation where it would be okay for him to ask for my number? Sierra nudges me, and, assuming I'm too shocked to answer, goes ahead and gives him my number. I look over at Jason to see he's talking to Nate, completely oblivious to what's going on next to them, and I smile at Shane.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," I say, realizing this is my one and only chance to be more than a fan of Connect 3.


	3. Chapter 2

**I think this is going to be my next project, which is really exciting, because I haven't fully dedicated myself to a story since "Way Too Deep," except for a few attempts at full-lengths. And now that the school year is almost over, I will definitely have more time to work on it.**

**--**

(The next day)

"Hello?" I answer my phone, setting my guitar down next to me.

"Hey, Mitchie?" I hear someone say. "It's Shane."

I almost drop my phone, barely catching it in time. "Oh, um, hi, Shane," I say nervously. "How, uh, how are you?"

Shane chuckles, I suppose, at my nervous tone. "I'm fine. I was thinking that since we're in town for another day before leaving for Ohio, it'd be nice to hang out or something. How would you feel about going out to dinner?" he says.

I swallow. Do I really want to go out with Shane? I never really liked him much, even if he's really cute and a good singer. "Sure, dinner sounds great," I say, giving him my address and agreeing on a time for the date. "I'll see you then."

When we hang up, I pick up my small songbook and write down a couple of sentences. Suddenly, the song I'd been having a lot of trouble with seems a lot easier, and I jot down a couple more sentences before picking up my guitar and trying out a couple of chords, testing out how they sound together.

Time always goes by quickly when I'm writing songs, and when I check my phone to see what time it is, I realize I probably should start getting ready soon if I want to look presentable by the time Shane gets here. As soon as I think this, I stop in my tracks. When did I ever say I wanted to look presentable for Shane? But then I realize that I might also see Jason, and I definitely want to look nice for him, so I go back to getting ready.

After pulling on a nice dress and a pair of flats, I pull my hair back in a braid and look in the mirror, sighing deeply. I'm going out with Shane Gray. Why? How did that happen? And how did it happen to me? I'm still working on processing all of this when the bell rings and I thank whoever's up in heaven that my parents aren't home. I definitely don't want to explain all of this to them. _Mitchie, why is a famous popstar on our doorstep, waiting for you so you can go on a date?_ Yeah, let's not go there.

I open the door and smile at Shane. "Hey," I say simply; I just can't think of anything else to say. What do you say to a celebrity who asked you out on a date who you don't even like?

"Hi, Mitch," Shane answers, and I look at him quizzically. Since when does he have a nickname for me? Especially a nickname that's a guy name – that doesn't sound right. "You look great."

I blush and look down. "Thanks," I say, stepping out onto the porch. "So… how are you?"

_Awkward_, a voice sings in my head. _Awkward, awkward, awkward_. I ignore it and smile at him.

"I'm great, you?" Shane says and smiles brightly at me. Doesn't he feel awkward? Is that just me? Maybe it is, maybe I'm just an awkward person, but I've never really noticed I was.

I sigh and Shane looks at me curiously. "Oh, I'm… I'm fine, thanks," I say, blushing again.

"So how did you like the concert last night?" Shane asks, smiling down at me as we walk to the black SUV parked in my driveway. "We had a really good audience last night, too, so that was good, and Jason's guitar playing was so amazing! And Nate didn't mess up on the drums, which he's been doing a lot lately, I don't know why, and I didn't forget the lyrics to the new song. All in all, a good show."

As he continues talking about the show and pretty much everything else, I nod along and smile as if I were paying attention, which I really wasn't. The rest of our date goes by like that, with him talking and me nodding along, and before I know it, we're at my house.

"So, I, um, had a great time tonight," I say, blushing furiously for some unknown reason. _Lie_, the little voice sings in my head, and I shake my head, as if this would make it go away. Maybe I need to give Shane a chance. You never know, right? I mean, he might be a great guy and perfect for me and I don't even know it.

_Except Jason's the one you want_, the little voice insists, and I frown, wishing there was a way I could make it shut up. Shane looks at me oddly, and I smile sheepishly at him.

"Are you okay, Mitch?" he asks, and I nod.

"Yeah, sorry. Just… thinking about stuff," I say. "So, um, I'll see you later, I guess." I reach into my purse and take out my keys, playing with them.

Shane smiles, and for a minute, I can see why so many girls fawn over him. He really is gorgeous, he's just not Jason. _Then why are you on a date with him?_ the voice whispers in my head, and I bite my tongue to keep from saying anything aloud.

"I'll give you a call," Shane says before leaning down and kissing my swiftly. I don't react, torn between wanting to push him off me and just not knowing what to do. Shane Gray is kissing me. Why?

He pulls away and smiles brightly at me before walking back to the car. I unlock the door and go in, leaning against the door with my eyes closed. Could this get any worse?

_Yes, it could._

**--**

**So hey, another update! I don't know if I'll be able to write this weekend because I don't know if my parents will let me use the computer, but hopefully, they will.**


End file.
